


Зарисовка #021 Принцесса

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго рассказывает историю. Или, по крайней мере, пытается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #021 Принцесса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #021 Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748933) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Сказка**

Ичиго как раз добрался до самого интересного момента в своей истории, когда четырехлетний Дайске раскрыл рот, чтобы его прервать. Удивительно, но до этой секунды несносный ребенок вел себя тихо, и капитан пятого отряда уже начинал думать, что он _настолько хороший_ рассказчик, что ему удалось заткнуть сына Абараи. 

\- Эй, дядя Ичиго...

Догадываясь, что разговор предстоит долгий, Ичиго отложил книгу и улыбнулся мальчишке с волосами темными, как вороново крыло, сидящему напротив, свесив ноги с кровати. Было детское время (ну или могло бы быть, если бы Ичиго не начал читать), но дитя попросило сказку. Тоширо без зазрений совести предложил мужа на роль няньки. Ичиго тогда захотел выругаться и сделать несколько дразнящих намеков на возраст и прочее. Но не смог, потому что рядом был ребенок, и лавандовые глаза смотрели умоляюще, так что сдался капитан без боя.

\- Да? - мягко сказал он, наблюдая, как мягкое лицо Дайске сложилось в маску недоумения.

Он читал старую классику с подземельями, драконами и рыцарями, но временами выворачивал все наизнанку и слегка менял характеры. Разумеется, недостаточно сильно, чтобы полностью изменить историю, в противном случае детский разум Дайске не смог бы понять и слова. Но персонажи приобрели более... знакомые черты.

"Чтобы Дайске лучше понял историю", - сказал себе Ичиго. Хотя на самом деле он попросту развлекался.

Рыцарем был, что неизбежно, всемогущий Ичиго Куросаки, а имя дьявольского дракона - Зен (совсем не хотелось, чтобы Дайске сообщил родителям, что рептилию в сказке дяди Ичиго звали Соске Айзен - Рукия его изничтожит). Девица в беде была мила лицом и довольно-таки бесполезна, а еще ужасно походила на парня, моющего посуду на первом этаже, о чем Тоширо знать необязательно. 

Стоит отдать ему должное, из Тоширо получилась сносная принцесса. Окей, он не был _в действительности_ бесполезен, но Ичиго от его чар терял соображение, а внешность привлекала многих - идеальная девица, разве нет? Куросаки идиотом не был и изменил имя принцессы так, чтобы Дайске ни о чем не заподозрил (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что "Тошира" не наведет мальчишку на ненужные мысли). Ичиго довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, хваля собственную _гениальность_ , когда все рухнуло.

\- Почему дядя Тоширо носит платье?

Ага. Окей.

\- Эм...

По-хорошему, на сложные вопросы отвечал Тоширо, но учитывая специфические особенности конкретно этого, Ичиго сомневался, что обратиться за помощью к мужу будет хорошей идеей. Дайске сидел напротив с совершенно невинным видом (и любопытным, черт возьми, зачем он унаследовал мозги матери?), и капитан вздохнул, в душе обливаясь горькими слезами. Он думал, что до такого дело не дойдет.

\- Окей, Дайске, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Возможно, я не тот человек, кто должен был тебе это рассказать...

(Если что, ребенок после этих слов выглядел еще более заинтересованным)

\- Есть в мире такая штука, что... некоторые люди _нравятся_ , ага? И я не имею в виду дядю Тоширо, я к тому, что сам ты когда-нибудь вырастешь и встретишь очень милую молодую леди, а потом выяснишь, что она с тобой не очень честна - нет, подожди, не так...

(Господи, он мог только надеяться, что разговор не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты)


End file.
